El amor se llama Leara
by Shinigami Rem-Remember Me
Summary: romance y punto


**Hi, soy Rem esta es una ded mis primeras historias que yo escribi en el cole con mis amigos shinigamis cuando eramos fans de harry potter. Estoy escribiendo otras historias y otras cosas ok... que pronto sisfutaran o sino los mato!!! ok jejejejeje bye **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**El amor se llama Leara**

Se supone que era un dia perfecto para Snape hasta que... ella llego, era la mas bella bruja de todo Hogwarts pero, el no sabia quien era ni como se llamaba, lo unico se preguntaba era Que rayos hacia aqui ? y porque una chica tan bella y joven podia estar haciendo aqui. quien era ?.

Unos minutos despues en la cena de bienvenida todos estaban en el gran comedor. Snape entro como siempre, con esa mirada fulminante hacia harry y luego la vio de nuevo, el no entendia que hacia ella en la mesa de profesores, el se sento al costado de ella y comenzo a mirar a otra parte como si pensara en mil cosas pero de reojo intentaba si fuera posible de pies a cabeza.

Snape no entendia lo que sentia en ese momento era algo que no sentia desde que Lily murio, en su mente pensaba: -Es muy bella, parece diamante. La chica era de cabello negro como la noche mas oscura, sus labios eran un poco rosados, su piel era tan palida como la de el en realidad parecia un angel caido aunque era muy sombria.

Dumbledore inicio el clasico discurso de bienvenida y por supuesto se inicio el festin era tan obio.  
Snape despues de analizar completamente a su victima se atrevio a preguntarle:  
Senorita como se llama - dijo Snape dudosamente.  
Mi nombre es Leara, Senorita Leara Winson -dijo ella.  
y pues le doy la bienvenida a Hogwarts - dijo Snape casi con un poco mas de seguridad.  
Y? en que se especializa - pregunto Snape Buenooo? pues yo sere la nueva asistente del profesor de pociones - dijo ella contentamente Snape se quedo helado, penso un poco y luego dijo: - que bien Srta. Leara, pues yo soy el profesor de pociones. en ese momento Snape sentia algo mas raro e inexplicable como mariposas en el estomago era como pequenas cosquillas.  
Entonces muchos gusto en conocerlo profesor?... - dijo ella Profesor Snape - dijo el se estrecharon las manos y comenzaron a chalar sobre "pociones extranas e inimaginables" que era un nuevo libro.

Al dia siguiente, Snape daba su clase, en eso la puerta se abrio lentamente, ella asomo la cabeza y dijo:  
- lo siento profesor por la tardanza es que no encontre el salon, disculpeme no conosco aun este colegio.  
- por esta vez senorita se la dejo pasar pero la proxima vez informare a Dumbledore - el lo decia por decir pero no era enserio.

El explicaba y ella hacia lo que decia:  
cortar las raices de margarita, pelar el higo seco, hechar un cienpies cortado en pedacitos y un solo brazo de rata, por ultimo dos gotas de jugo de sanguijuela, ella era perfecta vertia cada ingrediente cuidadosamente, movia las manos con mucha gracia y delicadeza. Al terminar la clase despues de que los estudiantes se retiraron, el profesor Snape dijo: - perfecto! perfecto! tu trabajo esta muy bien hecho cada cosa calculada y cuidadosamente en su lugar. Ella se ruborizo un poco al sentirse alagada.  
- Claro es que siempre he sido tan cuidadosa- dijo ella sonriendo Para Snape ese dia fue el mas feliz de su vida por fin se dio cuenta de que la persona que anelaba no era una bruta estupida ni torpe.

Mientras Harry, Hermione y Ron se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de Snape con la profesora Leara y pensaban tonterias de Snape escapando del altar en su casamiento.  
En eso en pleno corredor Snape venia caminando lentamente leyendo un libro y al frente venia la profesora Leara corriendo apresuradamente con varios libros tanto que no podia veer por donde iba, en eso, chocaron y accidentalmente ella cayo encima del profesor Snape quedando boca a boca, parecia un beso muy de telenovela jejeje, en eso ella se paro rapidamente.- Disculpe profesor Snape , cuanto lo siento la proxima vez me fijare por donde caminar -dijo ella, su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate, ella ayudo a Snape a levantarse, recojio sus libros y se fue corriendo. Snape estaba ruborizado, el fingio que no pasaba nada y se fue a la sala de profesores, ya en la sala Snape se dejo caer en el muro suspirando y pensando: Y si no fuera por ese choque nunca hubiera sentido sus labios, como no imaginar se sentian como suaves plumas y? si asi, no se hubieran sentido los de lily claro, si ella hubiera sido su enamorada.  
En eso hablo- Y si... - el decia suspirando. Y si que ? Severus - dijo el profesor Lupin Snape se trabo un poco y se ponia un poco colorado: essteeee... qqueeee... noo...nada, nada solo pensaba en una pocion de algo - Snape dio una risa fingida y se marcho apresuradamente.  
Lupin sabia lo que le pasaba a Snape y sin embargo intentaba hacerse el tonto.  
Hay las cosas del amor lo traen loco - Suspiro Lupin con desgano.

En el gran comedor todos los estudiantes hablabn sobre lo ocurrido en la manana.  
Harry vio a Snape muy colorado al iguial que la profesora Leara, ninguno de ellos se hablaba y solo se miraban de reojo. Mas tarde Harry, Hermione y Ron iban a visitar a Hagrid bajo la capa invisible, en eso al profesor Snape y el profesor Lupin hablando de lo ocurrido en la manana.  
solo fue un accidente - dijo Snape un poco avergonzado Por supuesto los accidentes suelen pasar pero... , dime una cosa - dijo Lupin Cual? - pregunto Snape Tu la amas ? dime la verdad - dijo Lupin como para que lo confesara.  
Bueno esteee yo... -dijo Snape Dimelo ya note lo guardes porque no te vaya a pasar como lo de Lily Severus - interrumpio Lupin que como lo sabias bueno no importa ya y si tanto te interesa tanto ese chisme pues si ya lo confieso, si me gusta, la amo, la quiero de mil formas, creo que es la bruja mas bella de la fas de la tierra mas bella que Lily y no viviria sin ella - dijo Snape un poco liberado.  
Harry, Hermione y Ron se quedaron boquiabiertos de lo que acabaron de escuchar y fue tal su sorpresa que fueron a contarselo a Hagrid.

**Una carta Misteriosa**

A Hermione le parecio Romantica la idea de unir a Snape y a Leara, asi que escribio una carta para los dos:  
Hola, nos vemos en el bosque pohibido casi al pie del sauce boxeador, no llegues tarde, hoy en la noche a las 10:00 pm.  
Ambos recibieron las cartas y fueron los dos, Snape llego primero y no habia nadie, el penso que era una trampra, despues de unos minutos llego Leara.  
Al ver a Snape se sorprendio.  
- tu enviaste la carta - dijo Leara no, yo no fui, pero estas segura de que no has sido tu? - dijo Snape noo, enserio, bueno ya que estamos aqui los dos solos quisiera hablarte de lo de ayer - dijo Leara Dejame decirte algo primero por favor - interrupio Snape bueno estee yo no se como decirte esto Srta. Leara es que desde hace tiempo se que eres muy bonita, muy cuidadosa y realmente no se como decirte que.  
Leara se sonrojo cuando Snape le cogionla mano y se arrodillo ante ella. tu me gustas y te pregunto si quires ser mi enamorada - dijo Snape muy sonrojado.  
Leara se puso como un tomate ,se tomo un poco de valor y le dijo:  
-Sabe profesor una persona tan sabia como usted y tan inteligente se merece todo y sabe dejeme decirle que Si acepto!  
Snape le confeso que desde el primer dia se enamoro de ella, ella le dijo lo mismo. Snape abrazo a Leara y le dio un beso muy largo. Leara le dijo: Sabes no me llames Srta. Leara me es muy cursil puedes llamarme Lea si quieres.  
ok, Lea, tu puedes llamarme Sev. o Severus su tu lo deseas - Dijo Sev.

Al dia siguiente Severus y Lea trabajaron mas unidamente que nunca, dos anos mas tarde Severus y Lea se casaron y viven a su modo muy felices actualmente no tienen hijos pero aun siguen trabajando en Hogwarts como dos esclavos enamorados jejeje.

y aqui se suicida la historia jejeje.


End file.
